jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Droidenarmee der Separatisten
Zitat Grievous aus The Clone Wars Online Comic: The Dreams of General Grievous („I need rejuvenation ... and I find it in war. But these troops I command ... they are not the warriors of my past. The are not the warriors of my dreams.“) Die Droidenarmee der Separatisten wurde von der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme ins Leben gerufen, um ihre Stellung in der Galaxis zu sichern. Sie setzte sich aus den Streikräften der an der Konföderation beteiligten Systeme zusammen und wurde vor allem in den Klonkriegen eingesetzt, in denen sie gegen die Armee der Galaktischen Republik kämpfte. Sie bestand ausschließlich aus Droiden, sowohl die Infanterie, die Bodenfahrzeuge wie auch die Raumjäger. Größe Die Anzahl an Kampfdroiden ist nicht genau bekannt, laut offiziellen Angaben der GAR waren es mehrere Billiarden (1015). Darunter befanden sich auch mehrere Milliarden Droidengehirne, die zum Beispiel in ''Vulture''-Klasse Droiden-Sternjägern oder ähnlichem eingesetzt wurden (zur Frage nach der Anzahl der Droiden siehe auch in die Diskussion dieses Artikels). Organisation thumb|right|In der großen Kugel im Zentrum des [[Droidenkontrollschiff|Kontrollschiffs ist eine gewaltige Recheneinheit zur Versorgung der Droiden untergebracht.]] Innerhalb der Droidenarmee gibt es keine organischen Lebensformen. Nur auf den Droidenkontrollschiffen der Handelsföderation arbeiten humanoide Lebewesen, die die gewaltige Rechnereinheit, die die Droidenarmee mit Befehlen versorgt, bedienen. Ohne die ständige Versorgung der Armee mit Befehlsdaten wären sämtliche Einheiten nutzlos, da sie sich nicht selbst führen können. Um diese Versorgung mit Befehlen bei jedem einzelnen Droiden sicherzustellen, ist ein aufwendiges System notwendig: Bei einem Angriff auf einen Planeten fliegen die Landungsschiffe von den Kontrollschiffen auf die Planetenoberfläche, wo sie die Truppen und Fahrzeuge abladen. Die Kontrollschiffe selber bleiben im Orbit des Planeten. Jedem Fahrzeug und jedem Kampfdroiden- Trupp auf der Oberfläche ist ein Kommandodroide vorangestellt, der den Hauptrechner im Kontrollschiff ständig mit Daten vom Schlachtfeld versorgt. Außerdem werden Droiden auf STAP's eingesetzt, die ebenfalls ununterbrochen Daten senden. Der Hauptrechner verarbeitet die Gewaltige Menge an Informationen und erzeugt daraus ein überschaubares Bild der Schlacht, mit dem die Kommandanten an Bord etwas anfangen können. Haben sie eine Taktik oder neue Befehle entwickelt, sendet der Hauptrechner diese wiederum an die Kommandodroiden, die sie an ihre unterstellte Einheit weiterleiten. Nach der Niederlage der Droidenarmee der Handelsföderation auf Naboo, wo die Droiden ausgefallen waren, weil das Kontrollschiff zerstört wurde, wurden die meisten Droiden mit Selbstmotivatoren ausgestattet, damit sie auch ohne versorgung mit Befehlen weiterkämpfen können. Jedoch sind sie dann nutzlos, da sie nicht nur auf die Gegner schießen und keine Taktik mehr verfolgen. Mitglieder der KUS und ihre Streitkräfte Die KUS bestand bei ihrer Gründung aus vielen Systemen und Organisationen, und im Laufe des Kriegs kamen noch viel mehr hinzu. Deshalb sind hier nur die Größten aufgelistet, und nur die, die einen Beitrag zur Droidenarmee der Separatisten beisteuerten. Die Techno Union Die Techno Union schloss sich unter Wat Tambor der KUS an und stellte dieser ihre hochentwickelten Waffensysteme, ihre Droidenarmee und unter anderem auch die Droidenfabrik auf Geonosis zur Verfügung. :Schiffe: :* Mankvim-814-Abfangjäger :* ''Hardcell''-Klasse Transporter :* ''Bulwark''-Klasse Kampfkreuzer :Kampfläufer: :* Octuptarra-Droide :* Tri-Droide Die Handelsföderation Da die Handelsföderation von feigen Neimoidianern geleitet wird, setzt sie speziell auf Kampfdroiden, die für sie kämpfen. Außerdem haben sie von Kampfdroiden keinen Aufstand oder eine Verschwörung zu befürchten. Daher ist die Handelsföderation die Organisation, die der KUS die meisten Bodentruppen zur verfügung stellen kann. :Infanterieeinheiten: :* Standardkampfdroiden :* Superkampfdroiden :* Ultrakampfdroiden (erst gegen Ende der Klonkriege eingesetzt) :* Droidekas :* STAPs :Landfahrzeuge: :* Armierter Angriffstank :* Multi-Truppen-Transporter :* Seismischer Panzer :Schiffe: :* C-9979 Landungsschiffe :* Droiden-Kontrollschiffe :* Kernschiffe :Jäger: :* ''Vulture''-Klasse Droiden-Sternjäger :* Buzz-Droiden :Unterseeeinheiten: :*Manta-Unterseedroidenjäger Handelsgilde :Schiffe: :* Zerstörer der ''Recusant''-Klasse :Kampfläufer: :* Spinnendroiden :* Zwergspinnendroiden :* Modifizierte Zwergspinnendroiden Handelsallianz :Landfahrzeuge: :* NR-N99-Panzerdroide Geonosian Industries :Jäger: :* [[Geonosianischer Jäger der Nantex-Klasse|Jäger der Nantex-Klasse]] :Infanterieeinheiten: :* Geonosianische Miliz (nur in der Schlacht von Geonosis) Intergalaktische Bankenverband :Infanterieeinheiten: :* IG-100 MagnaWächter (nicht in Schlachten verwendet) :Schiffe: :* Fregatten der ''Munificent''-Klasse :Landfahrzeuge: :* IG-277 Hailfire-Droiden Weitere Einheiten :Jäger: :* Droiden-Kanonenboot :* Tri Fighter :Schiffe: :*''Providence''-Klasse-Zerstörer: ::* Invisible Hand ::* Lucid Voice ::*''Prosperous'' Bekannte Einsätze Naboo 32 VSY belagerte die Droidenarmee der Handelsförderation auf dem Planten Naboo sämtliche Städte. Unter denen auch die Stadt Theed. Die Senatoren wurden gefangen genommen. Senatorin Padmé Amidala, zu der Zeit auch Königin von Theed, machte sich sorgen um ihr Volk. Sie, mehrere Naboo-Garden und die Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi reisten zurück nach Naboo, um Theed zurückzuerobern. Sie schlossen Frieden mit den Gungans und machten einen Plan. Amidala, die Naboo und die Jedi waren in Naboo angekommen in mussten in den Tempel. Captian Panaka und Amidala gaben sich ein Zeichen und ein Fahrzeug der Naboo zerstörte mit einer Rakete den vor dem Tempel stehenden GAP. Die Droiden bemerkten die Naboo sofort und der Kampf begann. Der kleine Anakin musste den Schüssen ausweichen. Als sie im Hangar waren suchte er sich unter Qui-Gon befehl ein Versteck. Das war ein Naboo-Jäger. Die Piloten rannten ebenfalls zu den Naboo-Jägern. Aber nicht, um sich zu verstecken, sondern um zum Kampfschiff der Separatisten zu gelangen. Auf den Ebenen von Naboo kamen die Gungans an und aktivierten ihre Schilde. Ihre Gegner waren vorerst ein Paar GAPs, bis 5 MTTs ankamen. Die Gungans bekamen Angst. Als die Droiden kampfbereit waren und in Reihen liefen, machten sich die Gungans Sorgen, sie könnten verlieren. Als die Kampfdroiden durch den Schild gelaufen waren, dauerte es nicht lange, bis der Schild komplett zerstört war. Die Gungans ordneten den Rückzug an. Sie wurden aber umzingelt. Die Kapfdroiden rüsten sich auf|thumb Die Jedi und die Naboo wollten durch eine Tür gehen. Als sie sich öffnete stand Darth Maul dahinter. Die Naboo mussten anders gehen, während die Jedi sich um den folgenden Lichtschwertkampf kümmerten. Von hinten kamen 3 Droidekas mit Schilden. Die Naboo versuchten, sie zu zerstören, was nicht funktionierte. Anakin war noch immer in seinem Versteck und wollte die Droidekas zerstören. Er versuchte es, fand aber den richtigen Knopf nicht. Die Scheibe des Jägers war schon geschlossen und der Jäger begann zu fliegen. Anakin fand den richtigen Knopf und zerstörte alle 3 Droidekas. Er flog allerdings wegen dem Auto-Piloten zum Kampfschiff der Handelsförderation, wich Schüssen aus, landete in ihm, zerstörte es und schaffte es rechtzeitig heraus, bevor er noch der Explosion zum Opfer fallen würde. Die Droidenarmee auf Naboo wurde abgeschaltet und die Gungans waren froh darüber. Sie jubelten über den Sieg und ließen die Droiden einfach umknicken. Im Lichtschwertkampf starb Qui-Gon-Jinn und anschließend Darth Maul. Palpatine kam später mit den Mitgliedern des Rates der Jedi an und dankte allen. Vorerst war das das Ende der Kampfdroiden. Episode I Geonosis Nach dem Treffen des Separatistenrates 22 VSY wurden die Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker mit der Senatorin Padmé in der Hinrichtungsarenaauf Geonosis an Pfähle gebunden. Der Geonosianer Poggle verurteilte sie. 3 Bestien, ein Reek, ein Acklay und ein Nexu, wurden gerufen, um die 3 zu töten. Das Acklay zielte mit seinen spitzen Beinen auf Obi-Wan, zerstörte jedoch nur die Kette, an die er gebunden war. Das Reek wollte gegen Anakin rennen, der sich aber mit einem Jedi-Sprung auf das Reek brachte. Er schwung seine Kette, die sich dann vom Pfahl löste, um das Horn des Reek, um auf ihm zu reiten. Padmé hatte es geschafft, sich zu befreien und kletterte auf den Pfahl. Sie erlitt Schwerzen vom Nexu, welches von dem Reek getötet wurde. Padmé sprang hinter Anakin auf das Reek. Obi-Wan wurf einen Laserspeer eines Geonosianers in das Acklay, welches schrie, aber überlebte. Obi-Wan floh auf das Reek. Plötzlich öffneten sich Türen auf das Reek mit den 3 Helden wurde von 6 Droidekas umzingelt. Plötzlich sahen sie, das überall blaue und grüne Lichtschwerter erschienen. Oben, neben Jango Fett erschien ein violettes Lichtschwert. Obi-Wan wurde klar, dass es Mace Windu war. Er sprang runter, nachdem er von Jangos Flammenwerfer getrofen wurde. Überall kamen Kampfdroiden herraus. Die Jedi waren alle bereits unten. Obi-Wan und Anakin wurden jeweils ein Lichtschwert und Padmé fand irgendwo einen Blaster. Der Kampf war sehr heftig. Über 200 Jedi nahmen an der Schlacht teil. Die 30 Überlebenen Jedi und Padmé wurden von ca. 1000 Kampfdroiden umzingelt. Die Jedi werden von Kampfdroiden umstellt|thumb Padmé guckte hoch und sagte, alle sollen hochgucken. Meister Yoda kam mit republikanischen Kanonenbooten an und nahm die Überlebenen mit an Bord der vielen Kanonenboote. Klonkrieger stiegen aus und schossen los. Danach waren alle Droiden in der Arena zerstört. Der Kampf ging außerhalb der Arena weiter. Die Jedi stiegen wieder aus und leiteten die Klonkrieger an. Das war der Anfang der Klonkriege. Episode II Mon Calamari Kit Fisto führt die Klonkrieger an|left|thumbDie Droidenarmee baute auf Mon Calamari Krabbenfahrzeuge und Kanonen. Die Mon Calamari waren weit unterlegen, sodass sie Meister Yoda zur Hilfe baten. Das Spektakel fand unter Wasser statt. Da Yoda nicht unter Wasser atmen kann, schickte er den amphibischen Jedi-Meister Kit Fisto auf den Planeten, um die Droiden aufzuhalten. Kit Fisto konnte die Streitkräfte der Handelsföderation besiegen und brachten den Mon Calamari den Frieden. Clone Wars Vol. 5 Christophsis Die Droidenarmee ist auf Christophsis|thumbIm Jahr 22 VSY griff die Droidenarmee Christophsis an. Klonkrieger kamen an, doch der Tempel war noch immer unter der Kontrolle der Handelsförderation. Obi-Wan Kenobi traf rechtzeitig ein und kann das Blatt wenden. Anschließend kämpft er gegen Asajj Ventres. Keiner der beiden starb in dem Lichtschwertkampf.The Clone Wars (Film) Kashyyyk Die Klone und Wookiees erwarten die Droiden|left|thumbIm Jahr 19 VSY griffen die Droiden die Wookiees auf Kashyyyk an. Der Rat entschied darüber, wer den Angriff leiten sollte. Meister Yoda tat dies. Er sagte, er habe gute Beziehungen zu den Wookiees. Er nahm Klonkrieger mit. Die Klonkrieger waren getarnt, um in den Bäumen und Gebüschen nicht aufzufallen. Die Droiden kamen über das Wasser mit Panzerdroiden. Die Wookiees befestigten Bomben an die Panzerdroiden, welche dann explodierten. Obwohl Yoda die Klone anleitete, kämpfte er nicht mit. Die Droiden verlierten diese Schlacht und die Wookiees (außer Chewbacca und Tarful) starben aufgrund der Schlacht und der Order 66. Episode III Mygetto Die Droiden belagerten im Jahr 19 VSY Mygeeto. Doch Jedi-Meister Ki-Adi Mundi half den Klonkriegern. Er überlebte gegen die Droiden, aber nicht den Order 66. Als Ki-Adi-Mundi starb, waren noch nicht alle Droiden besiegt. Er wollte gerade zum Tempel gehen, als er merkte, dass sich seine Klone gegen ihn stellen. Man weiß noch nicht, ob die Klone noch die Droiden besiegt haben oder ob die Droiden fliehen konnten. Episode III Utapau Auf dem Planeten Utapau belagerten sehr viele Droiden die 7. Ebene. Sie nahmen die Einheimischen als Geiseln. Der Droidengeneral Grievous war mit dem Separatistenrat auch auf der 7. Ebene. Doch Darth Sidious sagte Grievous, er solle den Separatistenrat nach Mustafar verschieben. Nute Gunray beschwerte sich, dass es Kanzler Palpatine gelungen war, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Der Rat entschied, dass Obi-Wan Kenobi Grievous vernichten sollte. Palpatine hatte verraten, wo Grievous war. Anakin wollte diesen Auftrag leiten, doch der Rat lehnte die ab. Obi-Wan traf später ein, als seine Klonkrieger. Auf Grievous Ebene begrüßte er alle freundlich und wurde von 4 MagnaWächtern angegriffen. Mit Leichtigkeit besiegte er sie. Alle Droiden standen um ihn herum. Grievous sagte den Droiden, er will das machen und zündete seine 4 gestohlenen Lichtschwerter. In dem Moment traf die Klonarmee ein und der Kampf begonn. Die Droiden waren deutlich in der Unterzahl. Grievous kreißte seine Hände schnell und drängte Obi-Wan weg, bis er angriff. Grievous verlor dank Obi-Wan 2 von 4 Armen und seine Lichtschwerter. Er hatte nur noch einen Blaster, mit dem Obi-Wan ihn mit 5 Schüssen erschoss. Der Kampf ging noch immer weiter. Auf Grievous Flucht hatte er sein Lichtschwert verloren, welches ihm Cody wiedergab. Obi-Wan stieg auf sein Reittier und es wurde dank dem Order 66 von einer Kanone abgeschossen und getroffen. Das Tier starb. Obi-Wan überlebte. Beide fielen unten ins Wasser. Episode III Quellen *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Star Wars-Chronik: Episode I-III'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme en:Separatist Droid Army